


the darkness likes how you taste

by crueltyofagoddess



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyofagoddess/pseuds/crueltyofagoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Ruby are two powerful vampires exploring the particularly youthful beauty of Manhattan when they come across Emma Swan (and her boytoy, Killian Jones, of course). As Regina's fascination with the girl grows, Ruby begins to fear the consequences that may await them all. </p><p>*I started this as a oneshot, but now I'm in too deep and I think I'll have to continue it.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> notes @ the end

“The blonde.” A low, sultry voice slipped through the shadows of _The Hunger_ , a chic new nightclub in the heart of Manhattan. 

“Which one?” 

“That one.” 

The two companions sat alone in the VIP section, one a striking brunette, all legs, and the other...also a striking brunette, though regal in stature, and with a lustful, magnetic gaze nowhere near as cold as her posture might suggest. 

The blonde of which they spoke didn’t seem to notice the deep brown eyes lingering on her athletic frame. She was too caught up in the beat of the music, in the heat of the crowd, the rush of bodies moving around her. It wasn’t until the song transitioned that she even paused to acknowledge the date she’d brought with her. 

“She’s with someone.”

“Hardly a challenge, Ruby.” 

“Oh, believe me, Regina, I know. But we don’t want a repeat of last time, do we? Such a waste... If only that boyfriend of hers didn’t follow her around like a damn sick puppy.” There was no response, only a small sigh. “Good lord, would you like me to bring her to you? Or should I just wait for you to order her off the menu?”

The sentence was barely out of the woman’s mouth when the girl herself turned and looked directly at them. Ruby scoffed, “Show off.” 

A young man trailed after her as she made her way toward both women. “Great, another scruffy little thing. I can smell him from here.” 

“Quiet,” Regina said, less a demand than a request. Her focus was elsewhere. 

“Hi!” The girl radiated a kind of stereotypical Midwestern sincerity, with what Regina sensed to be something a bit more layered underneath. _Incredible strength...and loss,_ the older woman surmised. She leaned forward, away from the shadows, and watched carefully as her prey took the full sight of her in. “Uh...I’m… I’m Emma. Emma Swan.” 

“Em-ma.” Regina let the name slide sweetly between her lips. She smiled when she saw the hitch in Emma’s breath, the sudden flush of her cheeks. “Well, Miss Swan. Care for a nightcap?” 

“God, yes,” came the immediate reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the basic story and background mapped out for all the characters by now. Most of them are still kind of related in the way they were on OUAT, but otherwise the story's going to be completely different. Hope you enjoy it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Regina led Emma out of the main room and into a separate back hallway. Ruby followed behind, already knowing the way, but having her bit of fun teasing “Scruffy”, as she’d officially nicknamed Emma’s tag-along boytoy. 

“Ohhh, Scruffyyyy…,” she cooed, giggling at his confused glance. 

“The name’s Killian, mate.” He was more than a little irritated, both Ruby and Regina could tell. Emma, however, seemed to have forgotten his presence entirely. She blabbered on about whatever came to her mind in the moment. Anything Regina asked her, she answered with plain, honest delight. Except when the topic turned to Emma’s past - where she grew up, what her parents did, whether or not she had brothers or sisters. At that point, Regina found that she could only get the most basic information from her. 

_Odd,_ she thought. She wasn’t used to people controlling themselves around her.

“Where _exactly_ are you taking us, ladies?” 

“To the actual VIP section,” Regina stated. She heard Killian’s exaggerated sigh as he reached up to grab Emma’s arm.

“I think it’s time for us to go, love,” he said. 

“Hey!” Emma yelled, pulling herself away from his grasp. “Watch it, dude.”

“No, you watch it! You promised me a good night, remember? And that doesn’t include cozying up to a couple of lesbian cougars in the back of some fancy bar. Now, _let’s go._ ” 

Ruby was on him in an instant, her hand wrapped around his throat as she held him against the wall. 

“Who you calling a cougar, _love?_ ” She whispered firmly, her lips forming an amused sneer inches from his face. Emma spoke before the brunette could go any further. 

“I can take care of myself, thanks.” 

“It’s always nice to have someone there to watch your back though,” Regina said, not in the least surprised by her companion’s actions. Neither of them were very kind to men who viewed women as Killian obviously did. 

Ruby relaxed her grip and added, “I think that’s _your_ job, Regina,” smirking at the implication. Killian stood still, feeling for the start of a bruise. “Aww… Don’t worry, Scruffy. It’s just your ego that’s taken a beating. Scout’s honor.” And with that, Ruby pushed him toward the nearby exit sign, her laughter echoing as he stumbled and turned to leave. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing, Emma! I could’ve shown you what a real man’s touch is like!” 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

“Screw you, Killian. I only invited you as a favor to your brother.” 

He seemed to be too flustered to reply and stormed out instead. Regina cleared her throat and motioned to the door in front of them. 

“Shall we?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Emma stepped through the dimly lit entrance, and immediately tripped. She felt a hand on her waist stop her body from hurling itself to the floor. _Smooth_ , she scolded herself. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled, the touch of Regina’s hand leaving her somewhat breathless. “I promise I’m not usually such a damsel in distress.” 

Regina smiled. “I never assumed you were, Miss Swan.” 

“Emma. Call me Emma.” _Please,_ she wanted to beg her. _Please let me hear you say my name like that again._ She shivered, lost in thought. 

“Are you cold?” 

Emma snapped out of the feeling. “Nope! Nope...I’m good. _I_ am totally fine. Yup...uh, where is this VIP section, again?” 

“There,” Regina pointed to another door a few feet ahead. A large, rather intimidating man appeared to be guarding it. 

“Password?” He asked Regina, who didn’t reply. She simply glanced at him and he nodded, though Emma could have sworn she saw the woman’s eyes flicker for a second, like a sliver of golden moonlight. 

He pressed a code into a lock on the side of the door and it clicked open. Emma sensed a hand at her waist again, near the small of her back, as the brunette gently guided her to a table in the corner. The room, though incredibly classy, was also incredibly crowded. _Surprisingly crowded,_ she observed. She knew she’d been on the dance floor around 10:30, so she could only imagine how late it would have to be by now. 

A very slender, attractive male took their drink orders, Emma allowing Regina to choose hers. They’d known each other all of about an hour, but she felt as though the older woman already knew her better than most. Besides the fact that she’d kind of laid her entire life story at her feet. _Well, the short version,_ she noted. She’d made sure of that. 

Ruby playfully brushed her forearm with her fingertips. 

“So, Emma, I thought I heard you say you’re in school. Studying to be…”

“A doctor. Pediatrics.” 

“Yeah, wow, kids. Must be interesting. So...blood and gore and whatnot, none of that bothers you?” 

“Um...nope.”

Their drinks arrived, Emma’s _Virgin Bathory_ ( _not_ non-alcoholic, as the name implied) hit her slowly, and she relaxed into the buzz it offered. The past two weeks had been nothing but back-to-back 16-hour work days. The physical strain alone enough to make her question her decision to go pre-med, but the uncertainty never lasted. _One look._ That was the bare minimum it took for her to remember why. One look from some kid who needed help - to get better, to not be so afraid. She figured that kids were probably her biggest weakness, her protective instincts going far beyond the requirements of her position. 

“Hey, sis!” 

Emma jumped. A woman with long, curly red hair had sauntered her way over to their spot, focusing specifically on Regina. 

“Zelena. What _are_ you doing here?” 

“Just browsing. Seems there’s a lot of new blood here tonight,” she said. “And this is…?” 

“No one,” Regina responded, her calm demeanor growing a touch colder at her sister’s inquiry. _I guess that’s true,_ Emma thought. “To you, at least." Emma released the breath she’d been holding in for a good minute or so. 

“No need to be hostile, little sis,” Zelena laughed. “I promise I’m not here to steal your date.” She glanced at Emma. “Though I don’t doubt I could.” She continued to ignore Ruby completely and leaned down until she was close enough to whisper to Regina.

“You know the deal,” Emma heard Regina say. 

“Of course I know it, I made it! But this one’s worth two, thanks to that last girl and her idiot boyfriend.” 

_Wait, what?_ The young blonde pretended to be distracted by two women intensely making out at a table not far from them. 

“Twice the magic, twice the blood,” Zelena replied. “Or else you can find some other way to get rid of your leftovers.” That sentence Emma was _certain_ she heard correctly. 

“Uh...I think I’m gonna…” she started to speak, but was interrupted by a man yelling at the couple nearby. 

“I’ve claimed her, Vienne! She’s mine!” He screamed, the focus of his rage the older woman of the two.

“Well, I guess you can’t bite as well as you can bark, because she was just _ripe_ for me,” the woman answered smugly. At that, the man lunged toward her, faster than Emma’s vision could believe, and she used the commotion as an opportunity to rush past the crowd and out the door. She quickly found the exit and began to walk home, which, coincidentally, was only six blocks south of the club. 

Suddenly, she felt her hair being yanked back, and her left arm twisted behind her. 

“Thought you could leave me for those chicks, hm? Thought you’d make a fool of me?” 

“Ow!! For fuck’s sake, Killian, get off me!” She could smell the liquor on his breath, his awkward grip on her becoming rigid and painful.

“Or what? I think I deserve something for what you put me through. How about I teach you a few things you won’t soon forget…” 

“I said, GET. OFF. ME.” She shoved the palm of her right hand up into his nose, the force of it surprising both of them, and Killian let go of her for the second time that night. “And don’t you _ever_ come near me again, asshole!” 

As Emma’s determined, angry strut echoed through the early morning quiet, a pair of deep brown eyes were watching her intently. 

“Should we follow her?” Ruby asked. Regina shook her head, her still confidence making it clear who the alpha in this partnership was. “But we don’t know how much she saw. She could freak and come after us.”

“She’ll come, but she won’t freak. I’d swear it on my mother’s grave.” 

“You know it doesn’t count if she’s not in it, right?”

“It’s the thought, Ruby. Lighten up, won’t you? I need to catch some beauty sleep before we meet the delectable Miss Swan again,” Regina said, licking her lips as if to emphasize her attraction to the beautiful doctor-in-training. 

“Whatever you say, babe. I’m gonna go catch my dinner.” 


End file.
